El escarabajo egipcio
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Camus y Milo viven juntos, son una pareja feliz como cualquier otra; sin embargo, un día, camus recibe un misterioso objeto que le revela su pasado como antiguo faraón egipcio… ¿o se trata de un simple sueño?


El escarabajo egipcio [~MVC~] 1sht

**Nombre del fic: El escarabajo egipcio**

**Autor: Aquarius no kari: **

**Razon:** Evento del club de fans MiloxCamus, 'Mil vidas contigo'… UNANSE AL CLUB!

**Dedicatoria: A Neomina :D… **porque ella fue quien me envío un colgante de escarabajo egipcio que sirvió como inspiración, y porque se lo había prometido ^^

**Y Marisu **porque creo le gusta Yu-gi-oh, y quizá reconozca alguno que otro detalle de ese anime –o del juego de Forbidden Memories-

**Personajes. ****  
****Principales: Camus, Milo**

**Secundarios: Kanon, Saga**

**Incidentales: Radamanthys**

**Originales: NEOMINA como 'Mary' :P**

**Pareja principal:** CamusxMilo

**Sin más parejas .… **

**Tipo:** Romántica, acción?

**Clasificación:**  
**Advertencias: Universo alterno**

**Estado:** Completo, one-shot  
**Última Actualización: **

**Comentarios adicionales: **

Hace muchos años, cuando escribía de yu-gi-oh, tenía la intensión de hacer algo parecido… de hecho, para las que me leen desde entonces –creo que estamos muy viejas u.u- notarán algunos detalles similares con esos fics… aunque aclaro, este fic no se basa en un juego de cartas. Lean y ustedes dirán si se adapta o no XD

**Resumen:** Camus y Milo viven juntos, son una pareja feliz como cualquier otra; sin embargo, un día, camus recibe un misterioso objeto que le revela su pasado como antiguo faraón egipcio… ¿o se trata de un simple sueño?

Otros aportes:

Love is 4ever

Maestro y aprendiz

Guarda amantes

Dulce pecado

De corazón y espada

¿Regreso o despedida?

¡Vikingos!

Devuélveme la vida

**El escarabajo egipcio**

Después de tanto lidiar para estar juntos, por fin llegó el día en que subía las escaleras con una pequeña caja entre mis manos, sabiendo que dentro estaban colocadas SUS cosas personales, listas para instalarlas en el que ahora se convertiría en nuestro departamento. Si, en un lugar que finalmente compartiríamos juntos.

A mi entrada por el umbral noté todavía ese olor a pintura fresca en las paredes, así como el barniz en la recién adquirida, pequeña mesa de centro que compramos – ¡entre los dos!- hacia un par de días.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras me dirigía hacia nuestra habitación y dejaba la caja en la cama, antes de volver sobre mis pasos e intentar ayudarle con el resto de las cosas; sin embargo, él ya estaba entrando por la puerta con dos enormes maletas.

-"Te dije que bajaría enseguida…"- Le reprendí. Él me mostró una contagiosa sonrisa mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo y cerraba la puerta.

-"Era lo último. No hacia falta."- No lo resistí. Me acerqué a él, lo abracé por arriba de los hombros y me quedé ahí aspirando el olor de su cabello azulado. Milo rodeó mi figura con sus manos.

Se sentía tan bien saber que podríamos pasar las siguientes noches juntos, sin tener que despedirnos…

Normalmente cuando yo me quedaba en su casa tenía que irme antes del amanecer. Cuando sucedía lo contrario, teníamos que dejarnos de ver un par de días… Esta vez podríamos decirnos un hasta luego para volver a encontrarnos por la noche.

Nos apartamos, culminando nuestro encuentro con un beso de labios.

-"Ya tengo hambre."

-"Pues lo siento por ti porque ahora tendrás que hacerme la cena."- Le saqué la lengua.

-"¿Qué cocine yo? ¿Viviendo prácticamente solo durante años crees que no podría?"

-"Creí que habías mencionado que hasta el agua se te quemaba…"- Me crucé de brazos.

-"¡Yo no fui! Bueno… quizá se lo comenté sin querer a Aioria, pero fue una sola vez…. Así que puedo hacer lo que tú quieras."- Sonreí mientras arrojaba un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás con una mano, y con la otra buscaba tomar la suya.

-"Déjalo, ya será para mañana. ¡Hoy brindaremos con refresco de dieta y pizza!"

-"¿Refresco de dieta?... Suena… ¡Delicioso!"- El gesto de desagrado en sus labios me hizo reír. ¿Alguien podría cuestionarme por qué lo amo?

-"Me corrijo. Refresco de dieta y lo que Milo quiera tomar."

-"¡Ja! Nuestro primer día juntos y ya comenzamos a entendernos…"- Más de acuerdo no puedo estar.

Después de ese día transcurrió un mes.

Yo llegaba de trabajar aquella tarde con un sobre amarillo bajo el brazo. Al meter la llave y abrir la cerradura, la puerta me otorgó el acceso, y a mi nariz la recibió el delicioso olor de la cena. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Vivir con Milo se había convertido en una gran aventura. Él trabajaba medio día, estudiaba en la escuela abierta, y por las tardes me recibía con un poco de comida -deliciosa, añadiré-. Debo aceptar que le costó trabajo adaptarse a mi forma de comer, pues disfruto mucho más los vegetales que la carne en sí. Proviniendo de Grecia es un acérrimo fanático de la proteína animal, aunque dudo si esto es un rasgo característico de su natalidad. Conociendo su historia antigua, me atrevería a decir que sí.

-"¡Ho…!"- Mi saludo se quedó mudo en cuanto escuché la loza caer estrepitosamente en la cocina. Mi corazón aceleró su pulso, mientras mis piernas me guiaban a toda marcha hacia el destino. Abrí la puerta de un empujón y lo encontré parado cerca del lava platos. Me acerqué preocupado mientras le notaba las manos y las examinaba minuciosamente.

-"No te oí llegar."- Me comentó.

-"¡Deberías tener más cuidado! Creí que algo malo te había pasado…"

-"Disculpa. Se me cayó un plato y por querer levantarlo tiré el vaso… Lamento haber roto tu…"

-"No me importa la vajilla. Podemos comprar otra."- Tajé enfado. Milo a veces era un poco descuidado. Lo normal en alguien enamorado. Suspiré. Le tomé la mejilla con los dedos y le di un beso en los labios. Un suave pellizco fue mi represalia. Con una sonrisa apenada se llevó la mano al sitio donde mi huella se hallaba. –"¿Qué fue esta vez?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"¿Por qué te distrajiste?"

-"Nada importante… sólo…"- Arqueé una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho. Con la punta del pie repliqué sobre el suelo. Notó mi expresión y sonrió con todos los dientes, como lo habría un niño que pretende excusarse. –"Pensaba en unas vacaciones…"- Mi semblante se relajó.

-"¿Vacaciones?"

-"Si. Después del largísimo torneo de esgrima quedé exhausto, eso sin mencionar que mi semana de exámenes acaba de terminar y que no he disfrutado de una buena noche de sexo en semanas…"- Me sonrojé. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese punto ahora? Carraspeé.

-"Entiendo… ¿Tienes pensando un lugar en especial?"

-"No. Sólo lo estaba pensando…"- Sonrió.

-"¿Un sitio?"

-"No, sólo lo estaba pensando."

-"¿Algún destino?"

-"No, Camus, sólo pensaba que quería tomar vacaciones"- Se desesperó. Normalmente yo lo hago primero. Reí ante su acción.

-"De acuerdo. Lo hablaremos esta noche… Quizá logres… convencerme…"- Mi sonrisa se volvió insinuante. Después de oírle mencionarlo, me di cuenta que a mi también me hacia falta un poco de… diversión.

Después de cenar y que yo lavara los platos –pues nos dividimos en partes iguales las tareas-, al ir a la cama, fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba. No habíamos tenido relaciones desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos. ¿Extraño, no?

De cara al techo, intentando retomar mi respiración, lo observé jugar con el lunar que tenía en su pierna derecha. Sus dedos se movían por esa piel alba como si me incitaran a besarla de nuevo… Y lo haría si no dejaba de hacer eso…

-"¿Y… cómo va tu trabajo con el pesado ese?"- Me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"¿Radamanthys?"- Él frunció los labios. Prefería que mencionara su apellido más que su nombre. –"Quiero decir…"

-"Si, con él. ¿Ya ha dejado de 'seducirte'?"- Me causó gracia su comentario, pero evité reírme para no lastimarlo.

-"No. Desde que estamos juntos no se me ha acercado. Parece que ya entendió que lo nuestro se terminó."- Le sonreí mientras le tomaba la mano. Me di la vuelta, quedando recargado en mi brazo derecho mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho. –"Además, sabe que te amo…"- Sus labios copiaron mi gesto. Se adelantó un poco y me besó. Volví a recordar los movimientos que hacían sus dedos cerca del lunar de su pierna e intenté recuperar los días perdidos sin sexo con la ayuda de mis labios, pero él se apartó y miró el buró.

-"Dejaste esto en la entrada."- Estiró el brazo y me lo ofreció. El sobre amarillo que traía camino a casa quedó entre mis manos otra vez, haciéndome olvidar mis intensiones con él. –"Creí que sería importante. Es de tu amiga de España… Mary."

-"No me dijo que me enviaría algo."- Rasgué una parte del sobre. –"Lo más extraño es que me llegó al trabajo y no a casa."- En la cama me senté, apoyándome en la almohada. Del sobre procedieron dos postales, un pedazo de papel y una piedra de color verde…

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Inquirió Milo tomándolo entre sus dedos.

-"Mary dice que es un pendiente egipcio… Lo compró en la tienda de antigüedades del muse-o…"- Al observar la postal vi algo que me dejó callado.

-"¿Qué pasa, Camus?"

-"Mira."- Inscripciones, jeroglíficos, dibujos extraños tallados de piedra, pero lo más extraño es que… me sentía identificado con todo. Sentía, que de haber querido, podría leer lo que decían las inscripciones; sin embargo, no me hacia mucha falta, porque ella había agregado la traducción. –"El antiguo faraón **Kàmÿel** desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. El que ocupó su lugar en el trono trajo muerte y destrucción…"

-"¡Camus! ¡Se parece a ti!"- Exclamó Milo, que estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre mis piernas, mirando el dibujo mientras yo leía. Al escucharlo, volteé la postal para observar. Él se incorporó y se sentó junto a mí. –"¡Mira! Tiene la misma expresión que pones cuando estas muy serio…"- Lo observé mientras él intentaba enseñármela. Me reía al notar sus facciones, a pesar de que parecía burlarse.

-"Claro que no…"

-"Si, si. Mira. Observa como sostiene el cetro y como parece jugar ajedrez… Así te ves cuando estas en la laptop y traes tu soda dietética… (1)"- ¿Compara una lata con un báculo? Parecía cosa de gracia.

-"Quizá es una broma de Mary, no le tomes tanta importancia."- Me levanté de la cama tomando el escarabajo entre mis dedos. Fui hasta la cómoda, busqué en una pequeña arquilla una cadena dorada y me lo colgué del cuello. –"¿Qué te parece?"- Él me miró desconcertado.

-"¿Qué no era verde?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"El colgante. ¿No era de color verde agua? Se ha puesto rojo…"- Yo no me fijé. No noté ningún cambio.

-"El que tiene rojo pero los ojos eres tú. Duérmete ya."- Apagué las luces dejando la de la cómoda prendida. Él me obedeció sin decir nada, después de todo, mañana le tocaba trabajar también.

Me dio la espalda. Yo lo abracé por detrás. Apagué la luz y sentí como se me pegaba al cuerpo… Ojala lo hubiera hecho antes cuando pensaba en su lunar. Le besé el hombro, él apretó las manos que lo rodeaban.

-"Buenas noches… príncipe…"

…**. … … … … **

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la hierba, echó a andar entre los arbustos del jardín hacia la puerta principal. Llevaba encima de la cabeza un lienzo que dificultaba cualquiera le reconociera, cubriéndole la frente, hasta la nariz y el cuello. Avanzó despacio para que los guardias no pudieran reconocerle, sin embargo, al volver la cabeza hacia atrás para corroborar que nadie le siguiera y regresarla al frente, se frenó en seco a notar la figura delgada e imponente de su mentor. El hombre le rebasaba por un par de cabezas. Tenía el cabello largo, azul de un tono sideral. Sus pupilas verdosas se mantenían siempre fijas en las suyas. Él respingó.

-"Majestad, ¿otra vez?"- Si, esa no era la primera vez que lo encontraba huyendo de noche de palacio. Los labios reales arrojaron aire por segunda vez, hastiados. –"¿Cómo puede ser que le vuelva a sorprender intentando escapar y vestido como un plebeyo? Alguien como usted no debería andar vistiendo esos harapos…"

-"Saga, basta."- Lo calló el príncipe, ya cansado de que ese mismo discurso se repitiera constantemente.

-"¿Basta ha dicho? Aún no termino. Usted sabe lo ocupados que están sus padres como para que vaya a decirles…"

-"No lo hagas entonces…"- Murmuró el otro.

-"El rey y la reina son muy buenas personas y se preocupan mucho por usted…"- Volvió a exhalar. No quería ser grosero con la única persona que parecía realmente preocuparse por él, pero… tenía que verlo a él… y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Las palabras de su mentor solamente le robaban el tiempo. Ignorándolo, y muy a pesar de sus propios deseos, lo dejó ahí hablando solo. –"¡Príncipe!"- Exclamó el otro tendiendo la mano como si quisiera detenerle, pero no lo tocó. Se encogió de hombros mientras respiraba con resignación. Tendría que quedarse ahí a aguardar que el otro volviera para terminar su discurso; sin embargo, no tardó mucho la conciencia del futuro rey en aparecer.

Saga era la única figura 'paterna' que conocía, y ser maleducado con él parecía afectarle más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba agradecido. Retornó sobre sus pasos.

-"¡Ah, veo que no es de piedra, mi príncipe!"- Exclamó el mayor, aplaudiendo una sola vez.

-"Si comienzas con tus cosas me voy"- Lo amenazó.

-"¿Si sabe que puedo detenerlo, no?"- El otro frunció el ceño. –"No me gusta la gente con la que se junta. Son plebeyos. Sólo están con usted por su posición."

-"Ellos no saben quien soy, Saga, y te agradecería que no utilizaras ese tono para hacerles referencia"

-"Le propongo un trato, majestad. Yo no diré nada más acerca de cómo debe comportarse, incluso si necesita ayuda para abandonar el palacio se la prestaré sin reclamos, lo único que le pido a cambio es que pelee contra mí."- El soberano arqueó una ceja. –"Si, si, le hablo de esos duelos clandestinos a los que justo ahora piensa asistir. Si usted me derrota, cumpliré con lo ofrecido."

-"¿Bromeas?"

-"¿Desde cuando conoce mi sentido del humor?"- Eso era cierto, Si algo le había aprendido a ese hombre, era justamente su seriedad. Colocó los dedos en la funda del arma.

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Yo no tengo nada que perder majestad. Usted será quien volverá a su habitación cuando esto termine…"

**o.v.o**

Apenas se quitó el lienzo de la cabeza, su espalda blanquecina fue bañada por una cascada de cabellos rojizos. Dejó el turbante encima de un gancho, se acomodó las ropas sucias y viejas, y se metió al interior de la casa. En cuanto hubo dado sus primeros pasos, un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo, y una melena rubia rizada le obstaculizó el campo visual

-"¡Camus!"- Exclamó. Al principio no supo como responder, enseguida le rodeó la cintura con las manos, mientras le dejaba un beso en el hombro descubierto.

-"Hola, Milo…"- Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. El nombrado, sonriendo de contento, rompió el abrazo, mas no despegó el contacto.

-"Creí que no vendrías."- Le reclamó manteniendo en sus labios una sonrisa.

-"¡Ja! Nada podría haberme detenido…"- A pesar de que Saga estuvo a punto de hacerlo, al final la victoria fue concedida para el soberano.

-"Te ves un poco cansado."

-"Y lo estoy, pero no es nada. En cuanto salude a los demás todo se olvidará."

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Inquirió extrañado, notando un pequeño lazo en su cuello con una piedra roja. Camus bajó la vista. Ya se había olvidado de su nuevo 'acompañante'. Retiró una mano del cuerpo del otro y tomó el colgante para enseñárselo mejor.

-"Esto es… un escarabajo…"

-"_Tome…_"- Se lo dio su maestro en las manos, antes de darle la espalda. –"_No era parte del trato, pero creo que esta listo para tenerlo._"

Camus no entendía porque Saga se lo había dado sin explicarle nada, pero siendo un premio ante su triunfo, lo aceptó y se lo colgó al cuello sin preguntar.

Milo tomó la pieza entre sus dedos. No se veía ostentoso, pero era muy bonito.

-"Se te ve bien."- Fue lo único que dijo. Tenía intensión de preguntar de dónde lo había conseguido, mas, no deseaba que él pensara que lo tomaba por ladrón.

-"Gracias…"- Se miraron a los ojos. –"¿Hoy no vas a besarme?"- Él rió suavemente, apenado.

-"Esperaba que lo pidieras."- Sin importarle quien los encontrara ahí, lo acorraló por completo en la pared y a besos devoró sus labios.

**o.v.o**

Quería confesarle la verdad… realmente lo necesitaba. Cuando abría la boca para decirle a Milo quién era, de donde venía y por qué conocía tanto acerca de los duelos que se llevaban a cabo, la lengua se le enredaba y solamente optaba por besarlo.

Arrastrando los pies llegó por fin al palacio. En la entrada, donde tuvo lugar el duelo nocturno entre él y su maestro, este lo estaba aguardando. No se veía feliz, pero de cualquier forma, su maestro no era de los que sonreían cada dos por tres como Milo.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Otra noche exitosa?"

-"Ya sé que solamente lo dices burlándote de mí, Saga, pero realmente no lo ha sido."- Gruñó, deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar su camino. El joven peliazul lo siguió.

-"¿Cuál es el problema, mi señor? ¿Puede ganarle a su maestro pero no a una banda de delincuentes?"- El taheño entornó los ojos. No tenía ganas de discutir, y siendo su mentor quizá podría darle un mejor consejo o algo de calma.

-"… De nuevo no pude decirle quien soy…"

-"¿Ha estado intentando decirle a ese joven su realidad?"- Se sorprendió el otro. –"Creí que realmente le gustaba."

-"No es sólo que me guste… siento cosas fuertes por él, mucho mayores que… por el antiguo sacerdote…"- Un nombre le llegó a la cabeza. Temió decirlo.

-"¡No lo mencione, majestad!"- Reprimió, mirando a todos lados como si fuese un crimen mortal. Bajó un poco la voz y se encorvó. –"Si realmente le importa el joven de cabellos como el sol, ¿por qué insiste en contarle su verdad?"

-"¿Tú me aprecias, no?"

-"La mayoría de las veces quisiera no hacerlo, príncipe; pero si, le tengo mucha estima"

-"¿Y no me dirías la verdad cualquiera esta fuera?"- El rey estaba creciendo, madurando, aprendiendo lecciones importantes que con Saga no habría obtenido nunca aunque se las enseñara día y noche. Comenzó a pensar que esa influencia que él despreciaba, realmente le era útil.

-"Lo haría."

-"¡Por eso quiero contarle todo a Milo! No fue mi intensión mentirle desde que lo conocí, pero entre más lo trataba más tiempo quería estar con él, y poco a poco me fui olvidando de quien soy, hasta enamorarme."

-"¿Él sabe lo que siente?"

-"Si sabe lo mucho que lo quiero, pero ignoro si entiende a que grado."- Saga apoyó la mano en su hombro y lo invitó a entrar en la habitación.

-"Usted es joven, aún tiene toda una vida por delante. Mientras no olvide sus deberes reales y tenga en mente lo que siente por esa persona, creo que todo estará bien. Ahora, por favor, quédese aquí y no huya más. Tenemos un trato y si quiere volver a salir a escondidas más le vale avisarme. No quisiera que algo malo le pasara sin que yo tuviera noticias suyas. Buenas noches, príncipe."- Le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta.

Saga era un buen maestro. Camus no sabría que se seria de su suerte sin él.

Caminó hasta la cama y se tendió de bruces contra ella, con los brazos extendidos. Tenía que descansar, pero cada vez que el nombre de Milo le rondaba la mente, el sueño mortal se le espantada dejándole el recuerdo de lo vivido con él…

-"_Es un festival. Se hacen muy seguido para honrar a los dioses y al faraón._"- Le explicó, aquella vez.

-"_¿Al faraón? ¿Por qué?_"

-"_Porque estamos muy complacidos. Es un gobernante justo y bueno… ¿No lo conoces?_"- El pelirrojo se asustó.

-"¡_No, no! ¡¿Cómo crees?_"- Ante su reacción asustada, el rubio soltó una carcajada.

-"_Eres muy raro, Camus, pero así me gustas…_"

Su primer beso. ¡Qué cosa más extraña! El calor húmedo de un contacto entre dos pares de labios, que provocan mágicas reacciones en lo bajo de su vientre. La fricción entre sus manos o el destello intimidante que provoca con sus pupilas.

Lo amaba. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podía sostener aquella mentira.

**o.v.o**

Saga caminó por el oscuro pasillo con mil ideas en la cabeza, entre las cuales se encontraba su pupilo. Él era muy joven para entender demasiadas cosas, pero estimaba que entre más tiempo pasara con 'esa' persona, mayores beneficios resultarían de su unión. Camus comenzaba a entender el valor de los seres humanos gracias a él.

-"Algún día madurará por completo y será el rey que todos esperamos ver…"- Moría por ver el día que dejara de llamarlo pupilo y pudieran tratarse como a iguales. Deseaba que los súbditos se arrodillaran ante él con el merecido respeto y no porque era hijo del faraón…

-"¡Maestro Saga! ¡Maestro!"- Uno de los guardias llegó corriendo hasta él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¡Noticias terribles! ¡Nos han invadido!"

-"¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando?"

-"Su gemelo… el maestro Kanon… ¡ha invadido el palacio y tiene con él los secretos de Anubis…!"

-"¿¡Cómo dices?"

**o.v.o**

Se armó de valor. Iría a su pequeña casa y se lo diría esa misma noche. Que Osiris y Horus lo acompañaran porque necesitaba su protección.

Estaba colocándose los brazaletes reales cuando un temblor se dejó sentir en todo el palacio. De los pilares brotaron pequeños chorros de polvo.

Camus admiró el techo. Sentía que de un momento a otro este colapsaría, aunque no sabía porque.

-"¡Príncipe, príncipe!"- Una doncella entró corriendo. El taheño viró hacia ella. –"¡Tenemos que huir del palacio…! ¡Debe salir de aquí!"

-"¿Qué está pasando Ma…?"

-"¡No tengo tiempo de explicárselo! ¡Debemos irnos!"- Sin decir más le tomó el brazo, aunque estaba más que claro que nadie debía tocarlo. Lo jaló hacia la puerta, estiró la mano para abrirla, cuando alguien le ganó: Las pupilas enmieladas que Camus distinguió entonces le provocaron un sentimiento encontrado…

-"Radamanthys…"- Murmuró. Retrocedió un paso.

-"Majestad… nos volvemos a ver…"- Sonrió burlón, incluso se atrevió a hacerle una reverencia, pero sin el menor respeto. La doncella temblaba de pies a cabeza. El ex sacerdote le dirigió una mirada despectiva, mientras ella extendía los brazos como si protegiera al príncipe. Lo que no sabía es que nada podría salvarle ya. El juicio del Dios Seth estaba por caer sobre él… Y ni Horus, ni Osiris podrían defenderlo ya. –"Llévensela…"

-"¡No!"- Exclamó Camus intentando ponerla tras de él o defenderla de cualquier forma, pero el traidor de cabellos corto y rubio se antepuso.

-"¡Príncipe!"- Exclamó ella, casi tan desesperada como el futuro faraón por defenderla.

-"¡Déjala ir!"- Le ordenó el taheño. radamanthys continuaba con esa expresión burlona.

-"No puedo, majestad… Usted y yo tendremos una… interesante conversación…"- Camus intentó retroceder al notar que las garras del otro estaban por posarse en él, no obstante él lo alcanzó del brazo. –"Nadie debe interrumpirnos…"- Batallando por su libertad, el ex sacerdote se lo llevó hacia la ventana que siempre le servía como conducto para huir. Lo sacó al jardín hacia donde se encontraba una figuraba parada bajo la luz de una antorcha. A simple vista, el futuro faraón no lo reconoció, pero enseguida notó que se trataba de alguien a quien conocía y amaba…

-"Milo…"- Musitó. El rubio ni siquiera lo miraba. Tenía una espada con el mango repleto de incrustaciones de color azul. Radamanthys lo aventó de tal modo que el taheño fue a dar de rodillas contra el suelo.

-"¿Dónde está el amo Kanon?"- Camus no pudo evitar notar que esos ojos azules se veían opacos, como si alguien les hubiera extraído la vida. Milo simplemente levantó la mano y señaló el sitio. -"Como el amo está ocupado, yo me haré cargo de ti…"

-"Dime qué está pasando…"- Lo ignoró, mirando al rubio, quien seguía con la vista en blanco. –"¡Milo!"

-"Milo no puede oírte… Se encuentra perdido en el mundo de las sombras…"- El pelirrojo no entendía nada. Un calor en la rodilla derecha le hizo saber que sangraba. Radamanthys lo tomó por las ropas y lo empujó, de nuevo, contra un pilar. –"Escúchame. Se acercó peligrosamente, acorralándole. –"El amo va a destruir todo lo que amas… Ya comenzó con tu querido novio y seguirá con tu maestro… Digo, si es que aún queda algo de él…"- Rió frío, tanto como el viento de aquella noche. Las pupilas de Camus titilaron entristecidas, confundidas. Rogaba a los Dioses alguien le explicara qué sucedía, o por lo menos, si eso era un sueño, que su doncella abriera de una vez las cortinas para que Ra lo despertara. –"La solución a todo esto la tienes en tus manos… Dame lo que deseo y tendrás…"- Al color la mano en la mejilla alba del rey, este apretó los dientes y se la retiró de un manotazo.

-"¡No me toques idiota!"- El rubio volvió a empujarlo contra la columna.

-"¡Escúchame! Estoy siendo benevolente contigo por nuestros buenos tiempos… ¿Recuerdas? Aún puedo escucharte gemir…"- Una bofetada fue el resultado a aquél vago recuerdo.

-"¡Eso se acabó! ¡Lárgate!"- Intentó empujarlo, pero él le tomó los brazos y lo obligó a quedarse quieto.

-"¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? No sólo soy yo el que está tras todo esto. La destrucción caerá sobre el palacio y ni tú, ni el faraón y la reina se librarán del castigo que mi maestro les tiene preparado… Puedo interceder por ti, puedo convencer al amo Kanon para que los deje vivir… pero a cambio tienes que decirme lo que necesito…"- Camus volvió los ojos hacia su rubio amante, quien continuaba impasible, cerca de ellos. –"Si, tú novio también se irá…"- Tragó saliva. Seguía sin comprender… -"Dime, dónde está la llave…"- ¿La llave? –"Mi maestro entró por el ojo de Osiris, pero tú debes saber ese secreto que sólo le es confiado a los de sangre real… ¿Dónde está la llave?"

-"¿La llave?"- El cerebro del futuro faraón trabajó a mil por hora. Nadie le había contado nada al respecto, ni siquiera él era quien la custodiaba. Sabía que un tesoro valioso era protegido por aquella rama real, pero… Un momento… ¿Acaso…?

Abrió los labios mientras divagaba. El escarabajo rojo se encontraba sobre su cuello, escondido tras la ropa que llevaba. Volvió las pupilas caobas hacia su amante. Quería salvarlo, verlo sonreír, decirle la verdad y dejarlo ir para que hiciera su vida con alguien que no lo metiera en líos, porque si estaba ahí era gracias a los celos de Radamanthys… Si, él debió saber de su relación…

Volvió a abrir la boca, pero se armó de valor.

-"¡Por más que prometas sé que no eres de fiar, así que puedes matarme pero jamás sabrás nada!"- El rubio apretó los dientes, alzó la mano dispuesto a pegarle, pero no pudo en cuanto un brazo le impidió el impacto. Camus observó su turbación para empujarlo y hacerlo caer de sentón contra la hierba: el hombre que acababa de ayudarlo traía las ropas rasgadas, quemadas y mojadas… En su rostro podían distinguirse múltiples cortadas que sangraban, y por la forma que traía su brazo, todo indicaba que se lo habían roto…

-"¡Maestro!"- Exclamó el príncipe pasándole el brazo por la cintura antes de que este cayera al suelo completamente. Camus se puso a su nivel. –"¡Saga, Saga!"- El otro no dejaba de mostrase adolorido aunque quisiera parecer fuerte. Levantó el rostro e hizo un ademán de levantarse. Su pupilo lo auxilió.

-"Debes huir…"- La confusión y la sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en las retinas del mandatario.

-"No… no entiendo que pasa, pero no voy a irme sin usted y sin Milo…"- El peliazul distinguió la figura de aquél a quien su alumno amaba, En silencio lamentó su situación. Si tuviera un poco más de fuerza lo ayudaría. Si lo hacia en ese momento podría morir sin saber el rumbo que tomarían los hechos venideros.

-"Tienes que irte."- Le rogó. El ex sacerdote ya estaba de pie y los miraba, entretenido.

-"Maestro…"

-"Es necesario… Alguien debe detener a Kanon…"- Camus ya entendía porque sus ropas estaban así.

-"Si usted no ha podido, ¿cómo podré hacerlo yo?"- Saga sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto dorado que le cabía en la mano. El ojimiel abrió los labios, sorprendido, extasiado, encantado.

"Esto es el ojo de Osiris… y tú…"

-"Pero usted debe enseñarme a usarlos… Yo no podría solo…"- Lo calló antes de que el escucha supiera donde estaba el complemento.

-"Eres más listo de lo crees. Eres mi pupilo y sé que nunca te digo cosas como estas, pero… eres mi mayor orgullo. Jamás he querido a ninguno de ellos como te aprecio a ti. Eres noble, entregado y mereces convertirte en faraón. Sé que si dejo todo en tus manos, estará bien…"- Camus hubiera deseado oír esas palabras en cualquier otro momento. No en ese que parecían más que halagos, una despedida.

-"Aunque te vayas, mi maestro te encontrará. Nada de lo que hagas será suficiente para derrotarlo. Te lo digo yo que he pasado los últimos cuatro años con él…"

-"¡Maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar mi confianza?"

-"Cuando realmente quieres algo no importa sobre quien tengas que pasar…"- El pelirrojo apretó los dientes. Se sentía herido y profundamente furioso. Saga colocó la mano en su mejilla para que volviera la vista hacia él.

-"Vete ya. No lo escuches. Vive hoy, pelea mañana… Sé que sabrás desenvolver todos los secretos del ojo de Osiris por ti mismo. Y no te preocupes por Milo… yo lo salvaré… ¡Anda, ya!"- Sosteniendo el artículo entre sus manos le echó un último vistazo al rubio, apretó la mano de su tutor y se dispuso a partir; sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, resbaló en el piso con una capa de hielo… Cayó de sentón

-"Radamanthys, veo que cumpliste tu promesa."- El nombrado realizó una exagerada reverencia.

-"Mi señor…"

Mientras Camus intentaba reponerse del impacto, la figura idéntica de su maestro se le acercó, caminando sin problemas en el lugar por donde el pelirrojo se resbaló.

-"¡Aléjate de él, Kanon!"- Gritó Saga, intentando detenerlo, pero esté tomó la espada que tenía en las manos con el filo negro como la noche, y le dejó caer un golpe en el pecho, que le quemó como si de fuego se tratara.

-"¡Maestro!"- Clamó el taheño mientras veía como sus manos se llenaban de sangre entre las risas de su gemelo. Y no lo pudo creer, ese rostro compasivo y tantas veces inexpresivo, estaba deformado por una mueca maligna y burlona. Pero no era Saga… era exactamente igual… mas no él… El real yacía en el suelo, moribundo.

-"Tú nada puedes hacer contra mí, estúpido… Creí que ya te había quedado claro."- Su gemelo apretó los dientes, mientras intentaba reponerse apoyado en el pilar. La sangre que le brotaba del pecho estaba acabando con el color normal de su faz.

-"Podría hacerlo si jugaras limpio, Kanon. Escondiéndote cobardemente tras el brazalete de Anubis…"

-"Sólo los tontos 'juegan limpio', hermano…."

-"¿Hermano…?"- Sé extrañó el príncipe mirando a uno, como a otro.

-"¿Tú maestro no te lo dijo, niño? ¡Felicidades! ¡Acabas de descubrir que tu querido tutor tiene un hermano gemelo maligno!"- Comenzó a reírse. El pelirrojo por fin pudo incorporarse. –"Ahora, basta de presentaciones. Entrégame el ojo de Osiris…"- No le tendió la mano. Chasqueó los dedos y Milo se acercó a Camus, posicionando su brazo para la entrega. Saga observó sus movimientos. La roca en la que se apoyaba se tiñó con su sangre. El pelirrojo miró esas pupilas azules tan frías como el hielo que aún pisaba. –"¡Hazlo niño, no me colmes la paciencia!"- Imperó. El rubio lo amenazó con la espada de filo color rojo como el fuego. El monarca retrocedió.

-"¡No lo hagas!"- Le gritó su maestro.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Milo estaba a punto de matarlo… su mentor estaba herido y tampoco podía defenderle… Radamanthys lo estaba examinando con esa mueca burlona, y el gemelo de Saga sostenía en sus manos aún la espada con el mismo brazo donde portaba un ostentoso brazalete

Por donde mirara no había escapatoria.

-"¡Voy a pelear!"- Exclamó, dando un brinco para atrás y sacando también su espada. Normal… Común… Un arma, que tal vez o no, podría salvarle la vida.

Kanon y el sirviente rompieron en carcajadas. Saga lo miró enternecido. Ya era el gobernante que siempre había deseado… pero su poder no era suficiente… Aún debía entender muchas cosas y saber el motivo real por el que estaba peleando…

-"¡Milo, muéstrale quien manda!"- Gritó su gemelo.

-"¡**Kàmÿel**, cuidado!"- El príncipe volvió a retroceder a tiempo antes que la espada de Milo le tajara el cuerpo. Este distinguió que no sólo tenía el color del fuego, emanaba el calor del mismo elemento. Sin saber como, ya tenía una cortada en la mejilla… El rubio arremetió en su contra por segunda ocasión, mientras Camus pensaba que de poder desamarlo o derrotarlo, no se atrevería a herirlo. Él era inocente, y estaba seguro que de reconocerlo, no se atrevería a hacerle daño… Se defendió con su propia espada, pero la otra estaba quemándole… como si traspasara la temperatura al otro acero y le lacera las manos. Pronto se dio cuenta que a pesar de que Milo fuera muy buena con su arma, esa noche daba la mejor demostración de su vida…

Saga, mientras Kanon se mantenía complacido observando a su títere, aprovechó lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para echársele encima de modo que ambos fueron a dar contra el suelo. Entre la confusión, perdió el control sobre el rubio, quien se quedó congelado, en la posición de ataque a un paso de cortarle el cuello al príncipe. El pelirrojo lo observó… ¡No sabía que hacer! Podía huir, aprovechar para correr o intentar salvar a Milo… Observó que el símbolo de Anubis se le reflejaba en la frente, así que tomó el ojo de la Diosa madre y se lo colocó sobre este… Como si le encandeciera la piel comenzó a emanar vapor entre gritos de dolor. Calló de rodillas y se desplomó en el piso.

Saga gritó. Camus volvió la vista hacia la escena: su maestro ya había muerto… Volvió a petrificarse… Le dolía… Aquél que parecía ser el único a quien le importaba en el palacio por ser una persona y no el futuro gobernante había perecido… Los labios le temblaron… El cuerpo no le respondía…

Kanon se levantó del suelo con un gesto burlón y triunfante. Se sacudió la ropa. Le dio la cara… Avanzó despacio… Su sueño por obtener el máximo poder se cumpliría en cuanto tomara en sus manos la vida del príncipe y el objeto de Osiris…

-"¡Todo está perdido, niño! No puedes hacer nada contra el poder de la oscuridad… ¡Contra mí, el amo y señor de todo!"- Una risa fría se escapó de su garganta. Camus retrocedió. De pronto notó que su mentor se movía otra vez y le tomaba los talones a su hermano.

-"A mi príncipe… no lo tocarás…"- Hasta su último aliento estaba dispuesto a entregar por su futuro gobernante. Le daría el tiempo y la oportunidad de madurar… de crecer… de tener lo que deseaba con esa persona que amaba, hasta que estuviera listo para pelear.

-"¡Maldito!... ¡Suéltame…!"- Intentó quitarse ese peso de encima, pero no podía mover un solo músculo. Isaac notó lo sucedido e intentó ayudarle, pero Camus corrió hacia ellos y le impidió el paso.

-"El ojo de Osiris… ¡Rómpelo…!"- Musitó Saga. Kanon tomó de nuevo su espada, listo para dejarla caer de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. El pelirrojo no se lo iba a permitir. No sabía de las consecuencias de romper aquél objeto, pero si su maestro se lo ordenaba…

Lo tomó con la mano libre, hizo el brazo hacia atrás, y acto seguido lo lanzó contra el muro entre los gritos y blasfemias de Kanon…

Una luz lo cegó.

_-"__**Kàmÿel**__…"- _Escuchó un susurro. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaban en el jardín del palacio ni ningún lugar que él conociera. Había escaleras, y puertas… y más puertas que escaleras…

-"_¿Dónde…?_"- La voz se le escuchaba como eco. Su maestro estaba ante él: gallardo, hermoso como lo recordaba. Sin aquella sangre producto de la pelea. No estaba serio, le sonreía…

-"_Perdóneme por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte… Perdí la batalla ante mi propio hermano…_"- Se le notaba acongojado, aunque intentara sonreír. –"_Siento mucho también, haberle pedido que rompiera el ojo de osiris… era el único modo de salvarlo_."

-"_No importa Saga… Dijiste vive hoy, pelea mañana… ¿Dónde estamos?_"- Miró hacia diestra y sinistra, incluso volteó hacia atrás. No le resultaba un lugar conocido.

-"_Nos encontramos dentro del ojo de osiris… También debo pedirle una disculpa por esto. Estando aquí atrapado perderá la mayoría de las cosas que ha amado, pero a cambio, obtendrá tiempo para corregir lo que yo no he podido cambiar._"- Camus estaba confundido.

-"_¿Qué quieres decir?_"

-"_Que cuando esté listo usted volverá y tomará las riendas de esta pelea en sus manos… ahora le pido, mi señor, que no piense más en eso y cierre sus ojos…_"

-"_Pero…"_

-"_No se preocupe… Confíe en mí. Todo pasará cuando deba, en el momento indicado que todo esté en equilibrio, usted volverá… Cierre los ojos mi príncipe… Duerma…_"- Él quería continuar debatiendo esta decisión y seguir confesando su desconcierto, pero… por más que lo intentaba, los labios no le respondían y los párpados le pesaban… -_"Duerma, mi príncipe… él ya lo espera… ¿Oye su voz…?_"- El taheño cerró completamente los ojos…

… … …

-"Camus… despierta…"- La luz del sol me lastimó las retinas, a pesar de que el sonido errante a mis tímpanos me transmitía una calma que las imágenes recientes me habían robado. Mis pupilas se despejaron por fin, dejándome admirarlo a él, mi novio peliazul, quien me sonreía suavemente sin sospechar lo que me estaba ocurriendo por dentro. Apoyé el codo en la cama para ayudarme a incorporarme sin dejar de observarle. –"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió sorprendido, de pronto asustado.

-"Era rubio…"- Dije. Le toqué un mechón de cabello mientras lo admiraba. El amarillo en sus hebras ya no estaba…

Pronto me quité las cobijas de encima y me fui hasta el baño, donde el espejo me devolvió un susto: la imagen de mí con el cabello igual al tono del mar. El fuego en el y en mis ojos había desaparecido ya. Mis pupilas bajaron hasta mi cuello, directamente al escarabajo verde agua…

-"¿Camus, qué pasa?"- Inquirió Milo fuera del baño. Se asomó un poco mientras yo me miraba con desconcierto las manos, la cara, el cabello; incluso me abrí los párpados, revisando algo bajo estos… -"¿Camus?"- volteé a verlo. Él era exactamente igual… Caminé hacia él, lo tomé por la cintura y lo besé, abriéndome paso intempestivamente dentro de su boca. Al principio él correspondió mi contacto pasional y dominante, pero luego me empujó bruscamente. En sus pupilas noté que estaba preocupado. –"¿Qué haces?"

-"Eres mi pareja."- Me excusé.

-"Pero jamás me besas así…"- Tenía razón. Normalmente trataba de ser dulce con él. Me llevé las manos a la cara, frotándole mientras andaba hacia la cama. Me senté en ella con la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgando por un lado de mis piernas.

Sus besos sabían igual. Era la misma persona…

-"Creo que… tuve una pesadilla…"- Dije a tiempo, dándome cuenta que esta me estaba enloqueciendo. Milo pareció tomarlo como excusa suficiente porque se sentó a mi lado.

-"Oh… Lo siento."- Apoyó la mano en mi hombro, yo recargué la cabeza en la suya. Suspiré. Él buscó entrelazar nuestros dedos, pero desistió cuando notó mi turbación. –"Estas temblando…"- Acotó.

-"Fue un sueño terrible…"- Intenté sonreírle. El sentimiento de tristeza y vacío hicieron notar que de haberlo sido, no me sentiría así.

-"¿Quieres hablarlo…?"- Alcé el rostro. Sin importar el color de cabello, sus ojos y su calidez seguían siendo la misma.

-"No te preocupes. Quizá después. Gracias por todo… Creo que jamás te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí."- Ni como faraón, ni en este momento. Él sonrió.

-"¡Claro que si! No con palabras, Camus, pero a mí me basta con estos pequeños detalles…"- Se acercó un poco más a mí, pegó su aliento contra mis labios, y antes de que él terminara de unirlos, yo los empalmé de nuevo con un beso…

_**FIN…?**_

(1) Con el colgante de escarabajo Neomina me envío una postal :D… les dejo aki el link de la imagen donde está para que observen a lo que Milo se refería… XD

Okay… para quien conoce Yu-gi-oh les diré quien interpreta a quien

Camus como Yugi, o lo que es lo mismo Atemu –o yami-

Milo como Joey *-*… ejem… ^^u… x eso lo escogí a él x amo a joey o jono en el juego.

Saga como Simón Muran en el juego.

Isaac como Kaiba

Kanon como el maestro Heishin en el juego también

Espero que mi pequeña adaptación fuera de su agrado ^o^… Cualquier cosa… pues tienen mi coreo o.o… copito_

Un beso!


End file.
